SS Episode 2682
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2682 Plot: Linda Gets A Closed-Captioning Decoder Air Date: February 13, 1990 Season: Season 21 (1989 - 1990) Sponsors: H, U, 19 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Linda is angry because her television at the Fix-It Shop isn't ready. She just got a new closed-caption decoder, which would enable her to understand television for the first time, but she can't use it. Maria explains to Telly why it helps, by imitating what TV sounds like for Linda with and without closed captioning. Telly leaves to try to borrow Oscar's television for Linda. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter U salesman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ladies and gentlemen, the Starlight Hotel takes great pride in presenting the world's favorite six-year-old entertainer, Miss Prairie Dawn!" Prairie sings "All By Myself" with a backup group of monsters. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids in a room full of tables show empty & full. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mad scientist puts together a capital H. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Bert wants to know why there is a cookie lying on the table. Ernie explains that he put it there to remind himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0: instead of a parachute, she is carried to the ground by four birds. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|While Bob balances in strange positions to get the signal, Oscar tunes into the NO channel on Grouch Television, on which a Grouch keeps saying "No." They turn on the captioning machine. Maria suggests that Linda wants to watch something that she would enjoy. Finally, Bob gives up balancing, so Telly starts looking for another set. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Draw a circle around the bus. Cross out the telephone. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A little boy explains how he can be a son, a brother, a paperboy, a friend, and a grandson all at the same time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A percussionist on the beach talks about how rhythm is everywhere, such as in breaking waves, walking, and horse galloping. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ralph jumps on top of the word 'UP' |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley promotes the use of "Air." He leads his marching band through the walls of a barber shop every time someone there says a word out loud that rhymes with "air." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lemurs rest on tree branches. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Hummingbird Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Linda talk about watching "Edge of Tomorrow," Maria's favorite soap opera. Telly excitedly asks them to come outside to see what the Count has brought: 20 televisions! Unfortunately, each one is broken and they're only for counting. Finally, Big Bird announces that they can use Snuffy's TV. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mysterious little box on a tightrope entraps a bird, a train, and a cat, which can still be heard. A large frog eats the box, and makes all of the sounds inside. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clementine and some cowboys sing "I'm a Real Cowboy" to Forgetful Jones to remind him of what he is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|HEN / PEN / TEN / MEN Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Eric observe the differences between fur and skin. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seashells form various patterns in the sand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Using the decoder, they watch a re-filmed version of Joe Raposo's song "Starfish." Then Linda recites the song in sign language. Next, they watch a Sesame Street News Flash. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash The First Day of School The segment starts on the TV in SCENE 4, and is shown with closed captioning. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dog tries desperately to meow, but can only bark. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Itzhak Perlman and a girl demonstrate their strengths and weaknesses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H - Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Amazing Mumford waves his magic wand over a transparent glass cookie jar and makes the jar become full of cookies and then empty (over and over) as an anxious Cookie Monster watches. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The rooster finds a role on the farm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Linda and Maria watch and discuss the soap opera "Edge of Tomorrow." Snuffy decides he'll let Linda borrow his TV for the rest of the day, even if he has to miss Mister Rogers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #19 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover's Health Minute: Kermit and Grover talk about teeth. Grover notices that Kermit does not have any teeth at all, so he puts a bridge of teeth in Kermit's mouth. Grover says to see a "tooth checker," to eat crunchy things like bananas, and to clean teeth with a "tooth comb." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bolt and Nut show how they work together. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|City alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A runner leaps over letter H hurdles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie won't let Bert into the apartment. At first, Bert is sad -- but then he thinks Ernie might be hiding something, which makes him mad. He demands to be let in -- and finds that Ernie has thrown him a surprise party. Guests at the party include Roosevelt Franklin, Herbert Birdsfoot, Prairie Dawn, Sherlock Hemlock, Grover, Guy Smiley, and a Mailman. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar has a closed-captioning decoder for Irvine to help her learn to read. After learning from the NO channel for a while, they switch to the PHOOEY channel. Bob announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide